


Focus

by bludraven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heroes & Heroines, Kissing, One Shot, Pining, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Jaime has been having trouble during recent missions. Reader tries to help him regain his focus.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how this turned out but I wrote it in a rage at 3 a.m while I should have been studying for a project sooo ain't no way I'm about to delete it after all I've sacrificed to birth this trash ʸᵉᵉᵗ

Jaime stepped into the sparring ring, already in his suit though not looking all that threatening or willing, as a matter of fact. You observed him from the opposite end of the large empty metallic room also clad in your own suit though yours was not nearly as technologically advanced as his which made you think back to why you were both there in the first place.

During the last mission he'd gotten quite the beating, enough for Dick to call him out and assign him extra practice... with you as his partner. You remembered the face he'd made when that particular detail was announced and couldn't help but furrow back at him, wondering what he had against you helping him train. Nonetheless you agreed to what your team leader had ordered and confirmed you'd be there the next day.

Currently you watched as he stood a couple feet ahead of you talking in hushed but obviously annoyed whispers with the scarab. Clearing your throat purposely loud enough for him to hear past the alien voice you positioned yourself as his head snapped back up to look at you.

"Should we get started then?"

The boy nodded as he too got into battle pose.

"Y-yeah. I'm ready." He stuttered a bit and you questioned if his statement was actually true but ignored it, running towards him in attack mode.

Jaime immediately flew up a couple feet and manifested a weapon from the part of the suit covering his left forearm. Ducking and rolling out of the way of the sonic blast he'd aimed your way you quickly jump kicked from one of the walls and grabbed onto his foot, dragging him down as you fell.

You both spun on the hard floor until you managed to hook a leg around his waist and immobilize him. Keeping both your hands on his wrists and a knee on either sides of his torso you eyed him, catching your breath and about to question him if he'd like to start over when he abruptly twisted out of your grasp. Again the two of you spun and this time you ended up on the ground. He stared at you and you grinned a little, glad he wasn't as doomed as Dick thought (even if he had caught you off guard). As soon as you shot him that smile his own grip faltered and you used the opportunity to get back on top though it didn't last long seeing as he immediately shoved you back down and flew up in a fluster.

"Stop!" He shouted and turned his back to you.

You shifted on your elbows as you eyed the boy hovering above you, wondering if he was speaking to you or the scarab.

" _Ya cállate_." He hissed while ducking his head and you understood it was most likely the latter.

"Jaime?" You called out genuinely worried about him. From what he'd mentioned to the team he wasn't entirely in control of the scarab just yet.

He tensed up upon hearing your voice and simply floated there for a couple wordless seconds before responding.

"I- I'm sor-" He started but then trailed off growling angrily and shaking his head.

"I can't do this right now."

With that he dashed out of the room leaving you standing motionless and very confused.

You had just finished dressing back into your civilian clothes, not having any other missions for the time being, and were about to leave the Cave to get back home when you recalled Jaime. It had been a few minutes since he ditched you at his own practice and you couldn't help but question if he was okay.

You sigh and drop your backpack on the sofa as you turn back around, determined to find the boy and get to the bottom of what was going on with him.

It turned out to being harder than you expected until you realized he could be in his bedroom. Jaime didn't usually sleep over at the Cave since he lived in El Paso and apparently his mom was pretty strict about curfew.

When you got to his door you were about to knock when you heard a strained groan coming from inside. Given his previous freak out you decided that he might be in trouble and simply barged in, telling yourself you'd apologize later.

"Jaime! Are you o-" Your sentence was cut short when you caught sight of his current state.

He was sat on his bed, head leaned far back with both his palms pressed against his closed eyes, fingertips digging into his hair and his legs spread out as a prominent bulge protruded from under his pants.

Instantly he moved his hands away from his face, his eyes going wide as he jolted further back on the bed.

"Y-Y/N!"

"I'm so sorry." You said as you stared at a wall, your back to him.

"I was worried it might had been something to do with the scarab and I thought that- that..." You started to ramble but caught yourself before it got out of hand.

"I- If that's not the case I'll just uh... leave." You started to make your way to the door when Jaime spoke up.

"It... It is the scarab."

You stopped dead in your tracks and turned back to look at the boy. He had placed a pillow over his crotch and his gaze was fixed on the floor.

"I... I haven't..." He attempted to formulate various different sentences before growling in frustration again and finally finding his words.

"Ever since he's latched onto me... I... I'm embarrassed to... you know." His gaze darted towards yours for a millisecond before fleeing again.

You were genuinely shocked.

"You haven't gotten off since you became Blue Beetle?"

He could hear the surprise in your voice and felt himself blush as he shook his head.

**_No wonder he acts kind of crazy._ **

You took a deep breath and stared at the boy in a strange type of admiration.

"That's... I mean... You're definitely more uh... disciplined than I'd be in your situation." You attempted to make the whole thing a little less awkward.

"I had been managing pretty well but... _aye_..." He sighs and then looks up to you.

"It's harder when you're around."

At that revelation your brows arched and your gaze shifted from side to side as you processed the implications of what he'd just said.

"I- sorry, I guess."

Jaime looked horrified as he waved his hands frantically.

"I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"I know, Jaime." You cut him off and he eyed you worriedly.

"But you know..." You took a step forward watching as he swallowed hard, observing you a with an expression a little darker than his brown pupils usually held.

"If I'm being so disruptive I could always just try to..." Your gaze shifted again as you considered what you were offering.

"Cooperate."

There was a heavy sort of silence in the room for a couple second before he suck in a breath and your eyes met. He hummed in affirmation, a feverish tint dusted across his face and you suddenly felt very warm and realized you probably wore the same shade as the boy did.

"O-Okay then." You awkwardly made your way towards the bed and took a seat relatively far from him.

"Uh... I..." You stuttered wondering what to do from that point and Jaime looked over to you as if your next words would be the most important thing he'd ever hear.

"Maybe we should sit a little closer."

He nodded and you inched your way closer to him.

Again the two of you fell silent until Jaime broke it.

"Listen... um... I- I really like you. Like, scarab aside, I actually think your really great and uh..." He swallowed hard again and you secretly enjoyed watching his flustered confession.

"It's okay, Jaime." You decided to put him out of his misery and smiled a little as he stared at you longingly.

You moved in and craned your neck so that your lips caught his in a soft kiss.

Pulling back you both eyed you each other and decided that you wanted to repeat that.

This time it was a little deeper, with him leaning down into your lips and you enjoying his taste. Soon enough you both had eased into it, your heads swaying as you pressed and slipped your swollen lips against each others. Suddenly he pulled back, face cringing as he tried to stifle a moan. You almost thought you did something wrong when you looked down and realized how hard he was gripping onto the pillow.

Without a second thought you placed your hand over his and his eyes shot open as you stared at him and coaxed him to release the pillow. Slowly you removed it and your heart beat a little harder as you caught sight of the mound tucked under his pants.

"Must be painful." You thought out loud and Jaime merely whimpered as you lightly trailed your fingertips over the outline.

"Y/N." He breathed and your eyes shifted to look back up to him.

"Please." He begged, obviously coming close to losing control.

"What about the scarab?" You removed your hand and he shook a little.

"K-Kiss me. I- I can't hear him as much w-when you do."

You nodded and went back to capture his lips with your nearly numb ones. He immediately busied himself with pleading for your tongue to meet his and you easily complied.

Once he felt the slick feeling of your tongues sliding over one another his moans came flooding out and you almost lost yourself in the feeling before recalling this was the ideal moment to continue your previous administrations.

Giving Jaime complete control over the kiss you focused on undoing his button. The crisp sound of the zipper sounded all the more enticing when paired with the wet noises your mouths were making.

Suddenly he stopped kissing and shut his eyes tightly, feeling the cold air on his freed member.

You took the chance to take at look at it. Your eyes twinkled as you observed his cock. It stood stiff, pulsing towards his abdomen every now and then as the head glistened with precum.

Snapping out of your trance you noticed he was watching you staring at it, looking equal parts mortified and turned on.

You simply smirked a little and poked at the tip, smearing the gooey substance all around as Jaime whined and squirmed, trying to keep still as you did as you pleased and failing miserably. You decided he'd held back for too long for you to torture him and so you clasped one of your hands around his girth and moved to kiss his jaw as you whispered in his ear.

"Go ahead. Don't hold back."

He immediately bucked up into your grip and lifted one of his hands to your head, holding you in place as he devoured your mouth. You continued to pump him nonstop as he groaned and mewled, having to break away from the kiss every now and again to catch his breath. He'd sometimes forget and end up moaning into your mouth. Meanwhile you kept your incessant pace on his cock, now covered in his own lubricants, sliding and tapping your thumb over his head.

"Mmm!" He suddenly bit your bottom lip and you winced a bit as he pulled back and began mumbling apologies.

"I- I'm so- sorry... Ah! Y/N... I'm gonna-"

You understood what he was trying to say and started to quicken your strides as he rutted against your tight grip.

"Y/N! Y/N! I'm- I'm coming!" He sobbed as thick white ropes spouted from his twitching cock, splashing on his shirt, while your hand slowed to a halt.

The room stilled, heavy and warm as Jaime's pants quieted down and he gulped down the saliva that had pooled in his mouth.

"There." You smiled to him.

"Hopefully now you can concentrate during the missions."

He looked back at you with a shy smile, his face still blushing, before tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Thanks."

You stood and offered him your hand which he took and you helped him up.

He was taller than you so you had to look up to him a bit as you shrugged and replied.

"No problem. Just don't let it get so bad next time."

"N-next time?" He hesitantly repeated, trying to confirm he'd heard you right.

"Well we can't have you almost dying every mission." You blushed a bit even as you smirked back to him.

He chuckled a bit and embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Of course I am." You teased and started heading towards the door.

"I gotta go. See you later." You left with a wave.

"See you!" He called out and stood there in awe for a minute.

Little did you know it'd be even harder for him to focus now.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all better believe I didn't proofread this porn, the audacity...  
> also send me headcanons/prompts for young justice I'm needy and at a blank for ideas


End file.
